The present invention relates generally to ready-to-assemble (“RTA”) furniture. More specifically, the present invention relates to RTA sofas, RTA love seats, RTA chairs and similar articles of RTA furniture that are configured for rapid assembly from a partially assembled state to a fully assembled state after shipping and storage stages.